Aquariums are popular for many reasons, as they not only provide a safe haven for fish but they serve as a most suitable means to display the inhabitants therein. Thus typical aquariums are made of glass, plastic, "PLEXIGLASS", etc., so as to allow a person to easily watch the inhabitants without disrupting their lives. Therefore, it is a very important factor to maintain an aquarium in a clean condition, not only for good health of the inhabitants but also to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance for viewers. Thus, most aquariums not only include the inhabitants, but they also include decorative items such as castles, rocks, plants, sunken ships, or the like.
Unfortunately, items situated within most aquariums become covered with algae and bacteria which tends to be most unsightly. Therefore, a caretaker of the aquarium must continually remove and clean the items and this tends to be very bothersome, irritating and extremely time consuming. This is especially true with regard to aeration devices such as filters, or devices used for controlling the temperature, such as heaters, both of which are typically used in aquariums. Unfortunately, removal of the entire device is usually necessary for cleaning, including any attached hoses or clamps, and this further complicates cleaning.
Therefore, the applicants contend that there is a great need for a device which would ease maintenance for a caretaker of an aquarium, and such a device should also be aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Furthermore, the device should be portable, easily installed or removed, and function substantially as an esthetically pleasing blind used for concealing unsightly items located within an aquarium.